Situations often arise in which it may be desirable to inexpensively distribute electronic data stored by a tangible object with the hope that the data stored by the tangible object will be uploaded to a computer, which may then present the data to a user. For example, when publishing an advertisement for an automobile in a magazine, it may be desirable to distribute a CD containing a electronic brochure for the automobile or a video featuring the automobile.
Unfortunately, known tangible objects used to distribute electronic data have limitations. CDs, for example, are expensive, bulky, and somewhat fragile. Conventional USB thumb drives are widely used to share data. However, these devices are expensive and have a bulky, three dimensional shape that makes them awkward to enclose with print media such as magazines.